


November 23, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl scowled and her new stuffed animal was wrecked.





	November 23, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl scowled and her new stuffed animal was wrecked from the preacher being careless near it.

THE END


End file.
